Poranek w Norze
by emsallthat
Summary: Miniaturka. Co się dzieje w Norze każdego poranka? Przemyślenia Hermiony o Molly i jej relacjach z poszczególnymi osobami. W tle zarys innych postaci. Powojenne, delikatne zmiany w kanonie. Epilog nie istnieje.


_A/N Miniaturka rodzajowa. Poranek w Norze. Powojenne, przyszłościowe.  
_

_ Epilog nie istnieje. _

**Poranek w Norze**

* * *

Obudziło ją miarowe tykanie zegara. Tik-tok, tik-tok. Otworzyła oczy i mrugając dynamicznie powiekami próbowała odgonić resztki snu.

Słońce dopiero wschodziło, ale to był niepodważalny sygnał, że wstał nowy dzień.

Odłożyła ostrożnie kołdrę, aby nie obudzić śpiącego obok rudzielca i stanęła tuż przy oknie.

Ziewnęła przeciągle i rozprostowała ramiona.

Nigdy się nie wysypiała będąc w Norze. Nie umiała tutaj porządnie się zrelaksować, a co za tym idzie spokojnie spać. Atmosfera w Norze zawsze była jakby napięta, a to napięcie wprowadzała głównie Molly. To ona tutaj rządziła twardą ręką, była królową w swoim małym królestwie. Nikt jej się nie sprzeciwiał, bo na dłuższą metę nie miało to sensu. Molly zawsze wygrywała.

I to dla Hermiony bywało trudne do zaakceptowania. Ona też lubiła wygrywać, a momentami i dominować. Nie znosiła, jak ktoś narzucał jej swoje zdanie, mówił co ma zrobić. Była po prostu silną osobowością, tak jak Molly. I to powodowało cichy konflikt, bo przecież otwarta wojna nie miała sensu. Koniec końców była jej teściową.

Ubrała się wygodnie i po cichu zeszła do kuchni. Nie zaskoczyła jej ani trochę obecność Molly. Zawsze wstawała jako pierwsza, budziła cały dom. Teraz stała przy kuchence i smażyła naleśniki.

- Witaj kochaniutka. – Obróciła się do niej. – Już na nogach? Jest bardzo wcześnie. – W jej głosie usłyszała nutę troski.

- Dzień dobry. Tak, w sumie… Nie chciało mi się już spać. – Hermiona odpowiedziała grzecznie. Nie miała zamiaru mówić, że nigdy dobrze nie sypia w Norze, wolała zostawić tą informacje tylko dla siebie.

- Naleśnika? – Pani Weasley zaproponowała jej jednego ze swoich pachnących, puszystych, idealnych dzieł.

To była trudna decyzja, Hermiona nie przepadła za nimi, ale z drugiej strony nie wypadało odmówić.

- Poproszę. – Zawahała się, ale ostatecznie słowa przebrnęły przez jej gardło. Kilka sekund później frunęły do niej talerz, naleśnik, sztućce oraz syrop klonowy, dżem i cukier puder.

Brązowooka przełknęła ślinę i wysiliła się na uśmiech: - Dziękuję.

Pokroiła naleśnika na równe części i powoli zaczęła jeść.

W tym samym czasie usłyszała równomierne kroki na schodach. Ktoś schodził i jak podejrzewała był to Percy. I nie myliła się, za kilka sekund w kuchni pojawił się najpoważniejszy rudzielec, jaki kiedykolwiek mieszkał w Norze.

- Witaj mamo, Hermiono. – Przywitał się z dystansem i zajął miejsce przy stole. Molly uśmiechnęła się i tak, jak poprzednio zaproponowała naleśniki. Percy grzecznie odmówił, zadowalając się kawą i wyjaśniając, że śpieszy się do Ministerstwa. Ponadto nadmienił, że Audrey najpewniej dzisiaj do nich dołączy, bo dopiero wróciła z badań środowiskowych dla Ministerstwa.

Pani Weasley pokiwała głową, cieszyła się, że na święta rodzina będzie w komplecie. Jej głowa już była zaprzątnięta tym, co będzie musiała posprzątać, przygotować, udekorować.

Gdy tylko Percy opuścił kuchnię, Hermiona przestała pastwić się nad naleśnikiem. Straciła kompletnie na niego ochotę, więc po prostu nalała sobie filiżankę herbaty i obserwowała otoczenie. Zastanawiała się kto teraz zawita w kuchni.

- No nic, muszę obudzić Artura, bo jeszcze chwila i spóźni się do pracy. – Niespodziewanie parsknęła pani Weasley i machnęła różdżką skierowaną w stronę sufitu. Uniosła się z niej jasnoniebieska smuga, która przebiła się przez drewno i zniknęła. Kilka minut później schody zaczęły skrzypieć i już od progu dało się słyszeć:

- Molly, wcale nie musiałaś tak brutalnie mnie… - Artur Weasley z wyrzutami pojawił się w kuchni, by urwać, gdy spostrzegł, że Molly nie jest sama. – Cześć Hermiono. – Uśmiechnął się, delikatnie zawstydzony, a Hermiona odpowiedziała.

- A właśnie, że musiałam! Tak się kończy siedzenie po nocy w towarzystwie synów, nie można cię zwlec z łóżka.

- No dobrze, dobrze. – Pokajał się pan Weasley. Rozejrzał się po kuchni i momentalnie pojaśniał, gdy zauważył, co jest na śniadanie. – Naleśniki! – wykrzyknął, a Molly pokręciła głową, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

- Jak dziecko, normalnie jak dziecko! Jesteś gorszy od naszych wnuków, jeśli chodzi o wyrażanie radości względem naleśników. Taki stary, a taki dziecinny – sarknęła, ale posłusznie nałożyła mu sporą ilość sowicie polanych syropem klonowym.

- Pyszności! – I zajął się pałaszowaniem, a Molly patrzyła na niego z czułością.

Hermiona uważała, że ta dwójka jest zgodnym małżeństwem. Mimo różnic, pasowali do siebie, świetnie się uzupełniając. No i przede wszystkim mocno się kochali. Zresztą Nora dla Hermiony od zawsze była przesiąknięta miłością i wzajemnym zrozumieniem. Każdy Weasley wyniósł z domu te wartości, no może oprócz Rona, który nie grzeszył subtelnością.

- O której w końcu Charlie wrócił z Rumunii?

- Koło czfarteh nad ranhem – Pan Weasley mówił z pełną buzią, cmokając i rozkoszując się smakiem naleśników.

- Arturze! – Molly już chciała besztać męża, ale ten wysłał jej promienny uśmiech i załagodził zaistniałą sytuację. – Więc pewnie wcześniej niż przed południem nie wstanie… - Myślała na głos i westchnęła. – O której dzisiaj kończycie pracę? Wrócicie trochę szybciej? – Zapytała z nadzieją męża.

- Postaram się, ale nie mogę obiecać. Ron podobno ma jakąś super-tajną misję do wykonania, więc niewykluczone, że wróci dopiero w nocy.

Słysząc to Molly parsknęła. – Jeszcze mi powiedz, że będzie mu towarzyszył Harry!

Twierdząca mina pana Weasleya już całkowicie załamała kobietę. – Też sobie wymyślili tajne misje tuż przed Wielkanocą…

- Życie kochana. A właściwie to gdzie jest Ron? – Artur rozejrzał się po kuchni, ale jak można się spodziewać syna w niej nie było.

- Właściwie to chyba jeszcze śpi. – Odpowiedziała obojętnie pani Weasley, wyraźnie obrażona.

Hermiona poczuła, że zaraz zacznie się śmiać, zaistniała sytuacja była komiczna. No ale z drugiej strony rozumiała dąsy Molly – wiedziała, że ta lubi mieć wszystkich wokół siebie, a już szczególnie w święta. Ona również nie chciałaby być samotna w święta, lubiła mieć przy boku swojego ukochanego rudzielca.

- Hermiono, nie widziałaś przypadkiem Rona? – Artur zwrócił się do niej z rozbrajająco klonowo-słodkim uśmiechem.

Zachichotała niczym mała dziewczyna i pokręciła głową, dodając: - Niby z jakiej racji miałabym go widzieć?

Pan Weasley podrapał się po głowie i potakując odpowiedział: - No w sumie prawda. Chyba zaspał po wczorajszym wieczornym… oczekiwaniu Charliego. – Dokończył koślawie, próbując uniknąć ciężkiego wzroku swojej żony.

Właśnie w tym samym momencie do kuchni wszedł bardzo zaspany obiekt ich rozmowy.

- O wilku mowa! – wykrzyknął Artur i z ogromną chęcią uścisnąłby Rona za to, że wyratował go z nader trudnej sytuacji.

- Jakim wilku? Cześć mamo, Hermiono – Ziewnął Ron i usiadł ciężko przy stole. Molly od razu wysłała w jego kierunku naleśniki, a on zabrał się za jedzenie.

- To już nieistotne. – Pan Weasley wstał, dopijając kawę. – Pośpiesz się synu, musimy pędzić do Ministerstwa. Ja idę po dokumenty, a ty tymczasem zjedz szybko.

- Tato, ja nie mam już pięciu lat! – Ron naburmuszył się, ale po chwili nie pamiętał o tym. – Harry już w nocy teleportował się, bo jeden z Aurorów wysłał sowę z jakąś niecierpiącą zwłoki sprawą.

- Czy to coś poważnego? - Zmartiwła się pani Weasley.

- Nie sądzę. Mamy małe zamieszanie z mugolami spowodowane nadchodzącymi świętami, ale po za tym wszystko jest w normie. Żadnej czarnej magii nie przewidujemy. – Zaśmiał się ze swojego własnego żartu, co trochę zirytowało Hermionę.

- Akurat czarna magia to nie jest kwestia, z której można żartować! – Molly poparła jej słowa, mówiąc, że ma rację. Ron wzruszył ramionami i kontynuował jedzenie. Przyzwyczaił się do uwag i przytyków Hermiony, chociaż zdecydowanie lepiej było, jak milczała.

- Wiem, wiem. Przepraszam. – Mruknął po chwili, bo i mama, i dziewczyna były urażone jego ignorancją. Starał się zmienić temat: - Lavender dzisiaj rano odbiera dzieciaki od swojej mamy i będzie z nimi koło południa.

Molly od razu poweselała słysząc o swoich wnukach. I chociaż nie przepadała za synową to wnuki były całym jej sercem.

- Bardzo mnie cieszy ta wiadomość. Szczególnie że George spędza święta u rodziców Angeliny. Więc i tak nie będziemy w komplecie.

Ron pokiwał głową i spojrzał na mamę. Nagle posmutniała, a jak była smutna to od razu wyglądała na starszą. Mimo upływu lat nadal nie umiała przeboleć straty Freda, nie potrafiła się przeboleć faktu, że pochowała syna. Powinno być odwrotnie – to synowie mieli ją pochować.

Westchnęła cicho, a Hermiona doskonale wiedziała, co czuje Molly. Nikt nie umie tak zrozumieć matki jak druga matka. Gdyby coś stało się jej dziecku…

Przygryzła wargę, otrząsając się z tych nieprzyjemnych myśli. Na całe szczęście w Świecie Magii panował spokój, a Voldemort został dawno pokonany przez ich Trio.

- Lecę, mamo. Nie czekajcie na mnie z kolacją! – Wykrzyknął Ron i już go nie było, bo zniknął w kominku.

Zegar wybił siódmą rano. W kuchni zapadła cisza, ale na piętrze było słychać tupot bosych stóp.

- Jakieś małe, poranne ptaszki wstały. – Uśmiechnęła się Molly i spojrzała na sufit.

- Najwyższa pora, żeby i te większe ptaszki wstały. – Oznajmiła Hermiona i wstała od stołu. Nie dotarła jednak daleko, bo zobaczyła, że w drzwiach stoi jej mąż.

- Ptaszek został obudzony już wcześniej przez swoje pisklęcie. Bardzo głośne zresztą.

- No proszę, a myślałam, że po nocnych harcach nie nikt nie wyciągnie cię z łóżka. – Podeszła do niego, a on schylił się, żeby ją pocałować.

- I tutaj się mylisz, Hermiono. Nikt nie ma takiej siły przebicia jak młoda czarownica dosłownie roznoszona poranną energią. – Zaśmiał się głęboko, seksownie.

Kochała ten głos, ten śmiech. Usta, oczy, nos… I bliznę na policzku. Kochała wszystko, co było nim.

Ich wspólna droga była wyboista, trudna, ale warto było. Stanowili całość, byli dwoma elementami tej samej układanki. Razem tworzyli harmonię, ciepło. Tylko razem mogli stanowić rodzinę.

- Ach z pewnością, iście ognisty Weasley'owski temperament.

- Uzupełniony przez upartość rodem od Panny-Wiem-To-Wszystko.

Molly patrzyła na potyczki słowne Billa i Hermiony i w duchu uśmiechała się do siebie. Kiedyś nie spodziewała się, że będą jeszcze takie poranki w Norze jak ten. Ale zanim doszło do tego etapu wiele się wydarzyło. Wiele bolesnych i mało przyjemnych rzeczy.

Jednak dzisiaj była pewna, że będą kolejne, podobne do tego. Zapewne inne, ale wciąż takie same. Pełne ciepła, miłości… i rodzinne. Bo rodzina jest siłą każdego człowieka.

FIN

* * *

_Co do słów Molly to ogólnie mam w planach napisanie większego opowiadania, które faktycznie mogłoby stanowić kanwę tej miniaturki. Jednak zależy mi i na Waszym zdaniu. Co sądzicie, co myślicie, jak Wam się podobało. _


End file.
